


多年前暗恋的Omega变beta了（番外）上

by demaxiya



Category: ABO - Fandom, 楚路, 龙族
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demaxiya/pseuds/demaxiya
Summary: 怀孕，自慰，非常乱七八糟，慎入。





	多年前暗恋的Omega变beta了（番外）上

躺在夜已经深了，白天的喧嚣褪去，整个世界只剩下了安静的声音，整栋楼的灯光一盏盏熄灭，直到留下了那么最后一盏，坠在那一片隐约现出楼房轮廓的黑暗里，从投射下暖黄色轮廓的窗帘望进去，屋里的主人还没睡下。

路明非平躺在圆形的大床中央，白色的丝质睡裙裹在身上，明明是个男人，胸部却微微隆起，带着水一样的触感，到了腹部线条缓缓爬升，里面孕育着和另一个人的生命，像是精与魂的交织，又像是拥抱了一轮月亮。

那次暗巷里的媾和之后，路明非和楚子航断断续续做了几次，发情期时在床上手脚疯狂纠缠着，像是面临世界末日一般汲取对方身上的热度，但是无论他们做的有多疯狂，每次的检查结果依旧是未孕，路明非看着面无表情的楚子航，发现从一开始他就猜不出他的想法。

后来他们两人都放弃了，路明非开始越来越能接受楚子航Omega的身份，谁都没发觉到生活中的一些细节在悄悄地改变，路明非越来越依赖楚子航，像是攀附着藤架而生的葡萄，渴求着他的信息素，每天早上楚子航起床去军部，沉睡的路明非总是会惊醒，懒洋洋地撑着下巴，像只淋雨毛发被打湿的小猫，用湿漉漉的表情看着楚子航。

楚子航一脸正经地亲了路明非一口，穿好军装出门上班，路明非委屈的躺在沾染着alpha信息素的被子上，而只有楚子航的下属才发现他们少将下班越来越早了，脾气貌似也好了不少。

直到楚子航被路明非环着腰，用软乎乎的屁股轻轻去蹭他的跨，楚子航脑海里闪过一道白光，硬撑着咬了路明非脖颈后的腺体，揪着这个快化成一滩水的Omega去检查。

在等待检查的过程中，路明非窝在楚子航的怀里，恍惚中看着他的下巴，过了一会，躺在他的怀里伸着手去摸，没什么力气，像是轻羽，又像是柔风，指尖一点一点，最后落在了淡粉色的唇上。

“楚子航，我被送进白塔之后，所有的医生都给我做过检查，他们说，”路明非轻轻眨了下眼睛，里面闪烁着粼粼水光，“他们说，这样体质的Omega可能没办法孕育孩子了。”

路明非其实更像告诉他的是，自己不是一个完整的Omega，他的缺陷不仅仅是长得不够纤细漂亮，而是他根本没有能称为Omega的价值。

在学校的那些穿着白衣，笑得轻柔漂亮的Omega凑过来用软软的声音安慰他，他们身上被养殖出来的天真无邪更加让他害怕，直到他接受这个身份，乖顺地呆在楚子航身边，但是怀孕这个事情，虽然他们都没有主动提过，却成为他们之间心照不宣的存在，就像一根悄悄埋下的鱼刺，都知道碰触到会引起阵痛，于是两人都刻意忽略。

可今天，楚子航再次把这件事拿到了台面上。

“路明非，我说过这辈子，只会标记一个Omega，”楚子航说话的时候，依旧没什么表情，繁衍是一个种族的第一要义，有许多alpha去战场上建功立业，就是为了让自己的基因延续下去，他的父亲也曾告诉过自己，如果他死了，自己便是他留在世界上的唯一证明。

可是，楚子航早就做好了没有孩子的准备，不是当路明非被送到他的床上，也不是他亲口坦白身体的缺陷，在更早更早，甚至路明非不知道的时候，他已经生出了这样的决定。

“你要知道，我并不是一定要有个孩子。”

路明非听到楚子航这样说，然后等到信息发送到智脑的时候，却又清楚地感受到这个怀抱在轻轻颤抖。

光屏上显示着——已怀孕三周。

在结果下面还显示着另一条信息：双胞胎可能性百分之78.94，感谢你对帝国做出的突出贡献！

路明非不知道这条信息意味着什么，楚子航尚未高兴太久，心便像一只迟暮的鲸鱼缓缓沉落到大海深处。

突如其来得知自己怀孕的路明非着实恐慌了好几天，深夜的时候总是悄然醒来，他默默地低头看着还是平坦的腹部，若有所思，楚子航也被自己的Omega影响，沉默着从后面环上他的腰，在黑夜里浑然一体。

怀孕的Omega在孕期对alpha的信息素呈现瀑布式的索取，楚子航本身应该陪伴在路明非的身边，但是他却开始频繁的前往边境，每次临走前都会封锁整个房子，路明非乖巧地和楚子航吻别，然后孤单的坐在房子的中央，独自挺过每一阵婴儿对他的索取。

最难受的时候，像是把骨髓里的营养都挤出来贡献给了肚子里的孩子，楚子航也不在，仿佛这个孩子跟他没什么关系似的，路明非把自己也蜷缩成肚子里孩子的样子，浑身信息素疯了一样四泄呼唤着他的alpha，却又始终的不到回应，浑身的汗水打湿了衣服，甚至地板上也是粘腻的水液，那一瞬间，体内的孩子也意识到自己的母亲需要休息，然后路明非的意识便渐渐清醒，支撑着软绵绵的身体，去厨房补充营养剂。

不那么难受的时候，路明非看着自己的肚子，一开始他自己也难以想象，在他身体深处有一个腔道，那里正孕育着一个生命，可能还只有一粒花生米大小，也足够让路明非在黑暗中，生出一分前行的勇气了。

虽然怀孕的Omega没有发情期，但是对信息素的渴求，会迫使他们进入伪发情状态，然后以精液方式补充信息素。

也就是说，路明非生无可恋的捂住了脸，尽管他没有进入发情期，可他整个阴道像是熟透了似的，肠壁上分泌出润滑的蜜汁，时不时翕动着，吐出一兜甜腻的水儿，渴望有根粗大的阴茎捅进来，狠狠地操弄一顿，这种改变让路明非时刻泡在情欲里，偏偏还能清醒地感知到身体的变化。

路明非羞耻地褪下被淫水打湿的内裤，咬着嘴唇留下苍白的印子，他深处手指缓缓探进下体那处肉花，一开始他还尝试着揉弄前面的阴蒂，小肉粒敏感的紧，“唔啊••••••”他浑身爽的轻颤，细碎的电流从那处传至头顶，最后浑身都是这种酥爽的快感，身体尝到了点甜头。

他掀开了眼，望着前面模糊的镜子，明明是个男人里面的人穿着白色纯洁的睡裙，腹部微微隆起，而他的手指正撩着柔软的裙摆，手指送进了更加柔软淫靡的地方，楚子航在的时候，路明非一般没有机会自慰，有感觉的时候，alpha会比Omega还清楚，直接便剥了他的内裤，或者直接拨弄到一边，地方也不看的直接草进去，楚子航对他也温柔，通常入的很深，抽出送入的动作却轻柔的很，路明非很快便能绞着腿，咿咿呀呀地射出来。

可今日，楚子航出任务去了，他忍了几波情欲，带着智脑玩全息游戏的时候，几次轻微颠簸便让他高潮了好几次，到最后直接被舱体剥离精神体，路明非肉花里含不住的水打湿了内裤，直接顺着腿根流到了脚踝里，如果不是因为舱体的安全保护，路明非想着自己怕不是要脱水玩完儿。

想到这里，路明非有些羞耻，但手上的动作并没有停，两指拨开了肉穴翻出来的两片柔嫩的花瓣，露出里面的幽穴，他的生殖器发育并不完整，小穴也未成年般小小的，有时他自己低头瞧见这处含着楚子航那物事，连他自己都好奇是怎么吃下去的，不过吃了这样久的精液，虽然穴道依旧逼窄，前面花瓣充血变得肥厚，楚子航帮他口的时候，都觉得更加敏感了，轻轻吹口气都能轻颤着，无比娇羞，同时又会流出透明的蜜液。

路明非单手伸手扶着洗手池，脸贴近了前面的镜子，里面他的脸泛着潮红，他的手指轻轻朝里送了进去，中指轻易地便陷进这处肉花，这次楚子航走的久，里面饥渴的肠肉紧紧的贴着中指，辅以进去便难耐地开始抽送，过了一会又送进去了一指，欲望稍稍得到平复，肉壁上摩擦生出快感让路明非脑子发昏，浑身软的像是一滩水，他睁开眼迷蒙地瞧着镜子里正抚慰着下体的自己，身体内的欲望更加汹涌。

手指毕竟只是手指，浅处的肠壁得到抚慰更衬得深处的更加瘙痒，路明非难耐地伸着舌头胡乱地舔弄着，身子紧贴着镜子，看上去仿佛在和里面的自己交合，白皙光裸着的腿绷得越来越紧，手指抽查的速度也加快了，只有路明非能感受到快感顺着穴壁传入里面存储着，像是河流一样汇入水库，然后抵达极限那刻，瞬间溢泄出来。

突然，路明非整个身体都绷直了，头向后仰着，有一瞬间他的呼吸也停止了，浑身被快感像是洪水一样洗涮，肠壁像是水泵一样疯狂翕动着，在高潮的瞬间有液体喷溅了出来，手指被吸住没来得及抽出被喷了一手。

路明非缓了一会，浑身充斥着高潮过后的疲惫，猛烈的心跳慢慢平缓下来，他看着空荡荡的浴室里，无色无味的信息素疯狂寻找着自己的alpha，最终却又一无所获，茫然无知的飘荡着。

连他自己也不知道，那个名字究竟有没有在高潮的那一刻，脱口而出。

在遥远的另一边，刚结束一天军务的楚子航躺在了床上，按照以往点开了智脑，投射出的光屏里，已经怀孕的Omega正在站着自慰，哪怕在无人的浴室里，也不肯放荡地叫出来，压抑着发出撩人的轻喘，楚子航静静看着，脸上面无表情，如果不是慢慢加重的呼吸，还会以为是在看什么重要文件，他盯着路明非手里的动作，直到他高潮的那一刻，听到他喊出自己的名字，才露出了个浅浅的笑。


End file.
